1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry and the like such as rings, bracelets, lockets, etc., having various types of settings arranged thereon and, more particularly, to a mechanism incorporated with any of the above that provides motion to the attached settings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art of jewelry that the gem settings are mounted to rings, bracelets and the like in a stationary manner. At present, there is no mechanism that provides an artisic, ornamental movement for jewelry settings to allow a unique mobile display for any particular piece of jewelry.